pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1961 Cartoons Competition Style)
1961 Cartoons Competition's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Angel (Rock & Rule) *Bill - Omar (Rock & Rule) *Newborn Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Ana (WarioWare) *Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Dream Director - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jordan - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Teacher - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Mickey Mouse) See Also *Inside Out (1961 Cartoons Competition Style) Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1961 Cartoons Competition Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1961 Cartoons Competition Style) - Lisa Simpson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1961 Cartoons Competition Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (1961 Cartoons Competition Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1961 Cartoons Competition Style) - Roy Koopa My Bad *Inside Out (1961 Cartoons Competition Style) - Iggy Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1961 Cartoons Competition Limited Style): Soleil Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (1961 Cartoons Competition Style) Transcripts Gallery Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Joy Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Roy Koopa.jpg|Roy Koopa as Anger Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa as Fear Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Riley Andersen Foghorn-leghorn-plucky-duck-show-8.44.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as Bing Bong Category:1961 Cartoons Competition Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Mel blanc Category:Legendary for Category:Beetlejuice Category:Foghorn Leghorn Category:Looney tunes Category:Care bears Category:Super mario bros Category:Lisa simpson Category:Simpsons Category:Dennis the Menace Category:Mickey mouse and chip and dale Category:Mediamass justin